Flashlights have long been popular as portable light sources and can provide a lightweight, compact package for casting a beam of light. More modern flashlight configurations utilize a light emitting diode that provides a strong light beam from relatively small batteries carried in the flashlight casing. Generally, these mini-flashlights are not self-supporting. Thus, it is typically necessary for a user of these mini-flashlights to use one hand to hold and position the light beam emanating from the flashlight, which can be a hindrance if the user is trying to accomplish a task that requires the use of more than one hand.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mounting clip that is independent of the flashlight and that can be mounted to the bill of a cap along the side of the head to direct a beam of light forwardly of the user to free the use of both hands of the user for other activities. It would further be desirable to provide a mounting clip that can be used with multiple sizes of mini-flashlights. It is also desirable to provide a mounting clip having the option to hang the clip from a hook or mount the clip to a ferrous surface.